


Don't Worry Skywalker

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Han's an idiot, Hugging, Jealousy, Kissing, Luke is a grumpy gills, Luke's very insecure, aw, but we love him anyway, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for anon on tumblr: Imagine Luke being jealous of you and Han</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry Skywalker

The friendship between you and Han was a good and obvious one. Ever since you two met, there was a connection.

However, it made Luke Skywalker, your boyfriend, very jealous. He knew you wouldn't leave him or cheat on him, but whenever he sees you with Han, it makes him just want to walk over there, and rip his head off.

You were always laughing around him, Luke noticed. Han made you laugh all the time, and Luke had never gotten the chance to find out why.

You were getting ready fro bed, when you heard Luke come in. You turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey Luke." You said. He ignored you and looked away. You furrowed your brows in confusion. Usually he's a lot more happy. Something was up.

"Woah, Luke. What's up? Why are you being so grumpy?"

Luke ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Why don't you go ask Han? I mean you guys have been talking non stop. I'm sure he would love to hear more from you." He snapped.

"Wait. Han? What happened?" You asked.

"Well I mean you've been talking and laughing around him all the time. You look so happy all the time." The jedi said, looking at you with cold eyes.

"Well that's because we are usually talking about you." You said. "Han tells me funny stories about you all the time. He keeps telling me how happy he is for us. I'm not going to leave you for him if that's what you're thinking." You walk over to him and place a hand on his cheek. "Is that what you were thinking? Were you jealous of us?"

Luke looked down in shame and nodded his head. "Yes." He said quietly.

"Oh Luke. My Luke." You place a kiss on his lips. "I'm not going anywhere. You are the only one I love. Han is a good friend, but you are my boyfriend and I love you so much. With all my heart." You lean into his chest and hug him.

He hugged back and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you, Y/N." He placed a kiss on the top of your head. You shook your head.

"It's okay. Don't worry Skywalker. You're gonna be stuck with me for a very long time."

**Author's Note:**

> Request here: the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com


End file.
